tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Proklet dušu
Proklet dušu ( cursed soul) is a ledfenice Basic info Age: 21 Birth-Given Elements: Ice and Darkness Alignment: neutral Eyes: black (might turn blood red at times) Hair: purple Bloodline Power: Wolf's Eye ( When Proklet was created he was injected with the cells of a Nedeski Ice Fang that had a specail ability called the wolfs eye. This power gave Proklet the ability to see far off objects, see the pressure points of his enemy, see events before they happen, and copy the other's spells available at lvl 4 ). (lvl 1) (mana 4) (can be called off anytime) (lasts as long as the user needs but may cause partail vision loss and other health issues if used to much (max time before health issues occur is 1 full mission) favorite color(s): black and green Primary Equip: Nightmare Blade Secondary Equip: none Hight: 5' 8" Weight: 110 Race: Ledfenice Soul Condition: Shattered Class: Mage Condition : alive level: 1 (exp 0/200) Bag Nightmare Blade (A demonic blade that is said to have devistating ice and dark powers raising the character's magic Def. by 3 and ATK by 5) Physical Prowess Intellect: Good (points 0/10) strength: weak (points 0/5) magical strength: good (points 0/10) speed: weak (points 0/5) Durability: weak (points 0/5) Magical SPD: weak (points 0/5) Magic DEF: weak (points 0/5) physical abilities expert hand to hand combatant: when he was created Proklet Dušu was completely loaded with data on hand to hand combat from every martial arts expert at bladed objects: Proklet has been training with his nightmare blade as well as shuriken, katanas, double bladed staffs, knives, and twin swords for most of his life making him an expert at all of them (although he doesn't like using shuriken for some reason). Spells 'Soul (must reach lvl 5) (moves are not to be used in battle until this character reaches lvl 5)' Tormented Soul: (Proklet has 3 times the blood of a normal human being and can control up to 2 thirds of his blood at ease) Golem Blood: (Proklet was injected with the DNA of an iron golem when he was created and because of that can make his blood as hard as iron and as light as aluminum) (lvl 10) Bloodcast Wings: This is when Proklet creates wings of dried blood and hardens it to where he will be able to fly if needed. (2 soul points) Bloodcast Crecent Moon Blades (Bloodcast CMB): This is when proklet creates blood blades that start for his fourarm and ends at his wrist. (2 soul points) Bloodcast Bullet: This is when Proklet creates blood shaped as bullets into the palm of his hand to attack long ranged foes. 'Soul Overdrive (locked)' 'Mana ' Spellcraft: Ice barrier (Proklet creates a barrier of ice to protect him and if he wanted to those around him) (20 mana) lvl 1 (0/5 points) Spellcraft Ice wolf (Proklet uses his ice magic to craft 1 - 3 wolves to attack the enemy or enemies) (30 mana) (lvl 1) (0/5 points) Shadowreaver: Proklet uses his dark magic to create a mist to hide himself and others. Proklet can also use this move to vanish and appear somewhere around the enemy (the second effect of this spell is not available until this character reaches lvl 5 or higher). (10 mana) (lvl 1) ( 0/5 points) Overcast: Proklet uses his shadow as well as the shadows around him to create duplicates of himself to do his bidding. (20 mana) (lvl 1) ( 0/5 Points) Mana Overdrive (locked) Overdrive (lvl 5) Crida Freda: This is when Proklet mixes his ice and darkness to make what appears to be a light blue flame which he can control through the entire mission he is on (although if he doesn't call it off after a while it may kill him). This fire like substance can be let out in huge bursts and is at below freezing temperatures, even if small in quantity these flames were known to take out armies upon armies of people at once, these flames are also known to reach absolute zero temperatures. (must be activated when at half life or lower) (lasts until the end of mission with a continuous -3 health cost after 10 minutes) ( one mana and 3 health for every minute for three minutes) (40 minute cool down) (can be called off if needed) (lvl 1) ( Points 0/20) Transformations Cursed Soul: This transformation is often backed up by his crida freda and adds 5 health every 2 minutes for 10 minutes, +2 to every stat, 3 mana every minute for 10 minutes and raises both mana automatically by 5. (this transformation has no limit to when it must be called off) (this transformation causes his dark mana and ice mana to completely decrees when used even if both mana counts are completely full [although it still gives you 5 mana when cast and 3 mana every minute) (can only be used once when on rank D - B missions and twice on A - SS missions) Lycan: When Proklet was created he had some lycan DNA manually implanted into him giving him the ability to transform once his health is low, this gives the character +5 to every stat as well as Plus 5 health every 3 minutes. Undead Walking Mode: This is when Proklet focuses all of his dark energy to create devastating magical blows; raises mana by 10 and raises magic atk by 10 (can be used for 15 minutes without taking any mana) (lvl 5) Basic Stats Dark Mana Count: 80 Ice Mana Count: 100 Health: 100 Soul: LVL 1 (0/200) Mana: LVL 1 (0/200) Advanced stats ''Intellect: 20 Strength: 9 Speed: 15 Durability: '11 Magical Strength: 21 Magical Speed: 12 Speed: 12 Magical DEF : 15' Story Archlord Saga: Part One Proklet was a creation that the archlords made to destroy the other 3 races but soon ended up having a mind of his own and ended up forming a soul so before the experiment was complete the king of the archlords demanded that he die on his 18th birthday so he wouldn't rebel. Proklet heard about this from a girl that he was in love with named Casoulina when he was 14 and planned to wait until he was 18 to escape. Him and Casoulina escaped but the Archlords didn't stop searching for them. By his 20th birthday they kidnapped Casoulina to intimidate him to come back and if he didn't within 5 years they claimed that they would kill her. One year later he is still trying to find a way to rescue her but all of his attempts end up in failure and every time he tries to rescue her from their clutches without actually joining them they take 2 weeks off the original bargain. Proklet made a promise to rescue and protect her and that's exactly what he plans to do. Personality Archlord Saga: Part One'' Proklet is a rather depressing and serious person, he has serious trust issues, but once you earn his trust you would see that there is still a little bit of 'light' on the inside. Despite his pessimistic nature Proklet will stop at nothing to protect those he cares for but only those he cares for. This is because he's been wronged by so many people and knows that "on the inside everyone is nothing but a void of darkness and despair clutching onto a light that would never exist". Like I said before although he sounds like he doesn't care about anyone else he can be very caring towards those he deems worthy, this being said it seems like his only motive in life is to save Casoulina and have those who oppose this goal (aka the archlords and anyone else that wants him dead) crushed to a pulp. Ringed Demon Proklet obtained the evil half of the 1st Ringed Demon, Aslan Feniks via his creation. The half in which he obtained was Fénix,the phoenix demon. This demon can only be accessed at lvl 5 and above and controls darkness and ice to an unimaginable extent. If used for too long Proklet will cease to exist. Pets Krilvuk: Krilvuk is the last of his kind, a okřídlený vlk (winged wolf). He knows a variety of languages and can walk on two feet. He can use his paws to grab objects and can even control ice and darkness (even though he prefers ice). He is more of a friend to Proklet than a pet and he is heavily insulted when others call him his pet. Proklet saved Krilvuk from the arch lords when he was trying to save Casoulina (failed attempt btw) and for that Krilvuk will gladly give his life to protect him (if you ask Krilvuk they seem more like brothers). I also forgot to mention that he is an excellent flyer and can fly at extreme speeds. Proklet dušu